I Only Ever Wanted You
by Everlasting Midnight
Summary: Daisy Lee moves from Seattle to LaPush where her dad originated from. Her and her dad go to a campfire dinner on their first night in LaPush, she meets a boy called Darcy... is there really such thing as Love at First Sight? AN: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. New house, new people, new life

**Daisy Lee was a typical teenage girl with typical teenage problems. That is... until she moved to La Push, the place her ancestors are from. It was there that she met Darcy; she thought that he was the sweetest boy she ever laid eyes on... Is there really something called love at first sight?**

**New house, new people, new life...**

I walked out of her house and was met by a childish smile, "Let's go shopping!" my best friend Maggie cried excitedly. I smiled, "You know that this will be our last shopping trip together until summer vacation right?" Her smiled downed slightly, "Yeah... it sucks that you're leaving tomorrow. Promise you will call me as soon as you get there!" I laughed and nodded as we walked down to the bus stop. When we reached the large shopping mall Maggie dragged me from shop to shop, forcing me to try on outfit upon outfit.

By the end of the day we each had four bags filled with clothes, my dad was going to kill me, he told me not to buy too much because anything we had with us now was going to have to fit in the car with us. We climbed off the bus when we reached my place to find my four year old brother Jeremy sitting on the steps, "DAISY!" he cried excitedly running into my already too full arms, "Hey squirt, let's go inside okay?" He nodded and grasped onto the bottom of my bright blue shirt. I walked quickly inside and threw the shopping bags onto the ground. "Jeremy could you please get me the special black texta we used to write on the boxes for the move?" I asked him, he nodded and ran off to the kitchen. Maggie looked at me and smiled, "I'm gonna miss that cute little boy when you go..." I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't utter a single word because I was tackled to the ground by my little brother, "I got it, I got it, I got it, I got it!" he repeated over and over. I chuckled, "Thank you... now go get me your box of toys that we are putting in the car so I can write your name on it." He nodded and bounded off again. Maggie hid a smile as I stood back up. I scrawled my name on each bag and then on the box that Jeremy handed to me.

When I was done I lifted him up onto my hip and carried him to the kitchen, Maggie trailed along behind. "Where's dad Jeremy?" I asked as we entered the kitchen and I placed him on the bench. He played with a toy aeroplane and made noises for it, ignoring my question completely. I pulled out the last of our bread and some chicken loaf. "You want some?" I asked Maggie. She nodded and began helping me make the snack like meal.

"Call me as soon as you get there, okay?" Maggie commanded the following morning. I nodded as she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm gonna miss you."  
"Same," I whispered lifting Jeremy up and placing him into the back seat. "Buh-Bye Maggie. See you soon!" he said grinning. Maggie waved and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "Don't grow too much okay?" He laughed and nodded as she walked away. I slid into the front seat and shoved my iPod into my ears. Dad climbed in and started the car.

The trip to LaPush was going to take about 3 hours and I could tell that it wasn't going to go by quickly. Jeremy slept for the first one and a half hours and then sat there complaining about a sore back and legs until dad gave in and stopped at a gas station, "Let's go get you some ice-cream then aii?" I said pulling him out of the car. His almost black eyes lit up as he took my hand and pulled me quickly towards the shop. I bought him an icy pole that he downed in two minutes before heading slowly back to the car. Dad walked across the road to a small pizza shop and ordered one ham and pineapple pizza to go.

We settled down in the car and drove off. I handed around pizza immediately, hoping to shush Jeremy as he chattered excitedly to himself. It didn't work. Soon he was begging me to play EyeSpy with him. After ten minutes of his begging dad gave me a look, "If you play with him, I will double your allowance for the next three months." I smiled, "Okay then Jeremy, I will play. You first."

"I spy with my little eyes... something beginning with 'D'," he said slowly. I looked around and said a few items listed in the car. He shook his head, his eyes growing brighter each time I was wrong. "Okay, you were too good, I give up. What was it little brother?" I said heaving out a sigh.

"YOU, SILLY!" he said as if it had been obvious all along. "Okay, your turn again," I said and waited for him to speak.

The game went on like this for a while until finally, Jeremy fell back to sleep.

We arrived at the new house at precisely three thirty and I helped to unload what little stuff we had in the car. Dad had already been here with the load of furniture, clothes and other necessities and as soon as I walked in, I could see that he and my Aunt Sue had gone to the effort of setting up the furniture. I went back out to the car and lifted Jeremy from his seat and took him in. "Where's Jeremy's room dad?" I asked heading towards the wooden staircase. He pointed to the first room and went back to emptying one of the boxes. After placing the sleeping form of my brother down in the bed I explored the other rooms. Reaching a double door I read the wooden sign hung up to the side of it.

Daisy Lee's Room

It read in blue writing. I smiled and brushed my hand over the sign. Engraved in one side was a wolf in howling position. I bet my life savings that Sue or one of her children had made it.

I opened one of the double doors and found myself staring into the largest most gorgeous room I had ever seen. The walls were made from cedar wood and had large canvas paintings of wolves and sunsets hanging up over them. Wolves had always been my favourite animal. Dad said it was because of the Quileute blood that ran through my veins. Only his side was Native American where my mum was from Australia.

I placed my small colourful backpack down on the floor and walked towards the massive wooden framed bed. It had a black satin canopy and the blankets were green. In the far corner was a closet which when I opened it, had all of my clothes hanging or folded neatly in the shelves. I ran my hand over the wood; it looked like it had been hand carved, maybe by my late Uncle Harry. But I wasn't sure.

Across one wall stood two handmade bookcases filled with my books from back in Seattle. Beside them was a large full length mirror and beside that, a desk. I marvelled at each hand made object. On a shelf strung to the wall was a carving of a wolf. A wooden clock was mounted on the wall beside the door. Directly across from the bed sat a plasma screen television. At the end of the bed was a chest. I knelt down in front of it and turned the old fashioned looking key. Peering inside I saw all of my art supplies along with half a dozen blank canvases.

"Cool," I whispered the word, breaking the silence. There was a knock at my door then, as if my speech had made the room house come to life again. I stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, I found dad holding four shopping bags, "Hehe... thanks dad. I guess I got caught up in the beauty of this room. Who is the artist of this place?" He handed me the bags and walked in, "Your Aunt Sue and Cousin Leah did the paintings. And before he died... Harry made the bookshelves. Billy Black made the bed and closet with his son Jacob. And your cousin Seth made all of the carvings... except Leah did your sign. Soon you will learn to do some of these things on your own." I smiled; I had no idea that my family was this talented. "Who is Billy Black?" I asked sitting down on the soft bed. Dad smiled, "One of the tribe leaders. He has invited us to campfire dinner tonight. Alot of people will be there."

"Cool... are we going?" I asked eagerly. A smile played in dads coal black eyes, "Maybe... but I will need someone to take care of Jeremy because he is too young for it." I nodded slowly, "We don't know anyone here though." I almost complained. Dad raised an eyebrow, "I do... I'll go and make a few calls and see if one of the women can take care of him tonight." I grinned, "Thanks dad," I said hugging him. He left the room and I went back over to the cupboard. If I was going to go to this thing tonight, then I was going to need to change out of my tattered shorts. I grabbed my light brown shorts that Maggie had always said went well with my dark skin, and a white tank top that had a black wolf on it. I wandered out into the hallway and found the bathroom.

After quickly showering and changing I went back to my bedroom. It wasn't empty anymore. A tall girl with skin the same as mine and very short cropped hair sat on the bed, "You're Daisy Lee?" She asked as I entered the room. I nodded, "Are you Leah?" I felt silly with my towel wrapped around my wavy black hair. "That's me... how do you like your room? Mum said that you'd enjoy it, but I wanted to make sure because id there's something you want changed then I can get the boys over here to help change it," she said standing up. "No, its perfect...wonderful in true fact," I said reaching for my brush that lay on my desk. I began to run the brush through my moist hair until it was rid of all the knots. Leah watched intently, not saying anything. When I was done, I grabbed a hair tie and quickly plaited my hair so it was held in place. "You wanna come down stairs and meet Seth and mum? You're lucky you got all of us, usually Seth and I are out with the guys," Leah finally said. I nodded; it was strange how she only ever said 'guys' as if she didn't have any girl friends. I followed her down the stairs to the living room; dad sat on one couch talking to a pretty lady who I assumed was my Aunt Sue. A boy about two years older than me sat on the other couch laughing at something Jeremy had just done. Leah sat down with him. As soon as Jeremy noticed me he flew into my arms, "SISSY!" I lifted him up slowly and sat down, "Hey buddy, how did you sleep?" He shrugged, "That's my cuz-in Seth," he pointed at the boy. I smiled, "I know... but you can just call him Seth, not cousin." Seth smiled at me, and turned his head towards Leah, "The pack will like her..." He whispered, I don't think I was supposed to hear it, though I still did. Leah rolled her eyes, "Yeah..."

"Hello Daisy, its soo good to finally meet you," Sue said, smiling at me. I lifted the corners of my mouth, "You too..." She nodded, her eyes twinkling before turning back to her conversation with dad. There was a knock at the door, I stood up with Jeremy still in my arms and answered it, standing there was a young woman, "Hello, you must be Daisy Lee and this young man Jeremy, right?" I nodded. "I'm Patti Brown," she said, "Your father is expecting me." I smiled and let her in, "Dad, Mrs Brown is here!"

"Call me Patti please."

Dad appeared at my side, "Hello Patti, it's been too long. Are you sure it's alright for you to look after Jeremy tonight, I don't want to be a hassle," he said pulling her inside. Seth looked around her eagerly, but she shook her head, "Darcy is with Sam and Paul... doing stuff." He screwed up his nose and folded his arms across his chest. He looked so funny with all his muscle and then still putting on a pouty face. I hid a smile as dad took Jeremy from me. "No problem, he and Georgia are bound to hit it off in a play date. She's four too." Dad raised his eyes, "That just makes me feel worse, making you take care of two monstrous four year olds." Patti laughed and I went back to sit down. Dad began speaking to Jeremy in his behave tone.

"So Daisy, how old are you now, it's been so long I can't remember," Sue asked. I turned to face her, "Fourteen and a half."

"Cool," she said, sending a knowing grin in the direction of Seth, Leah, and Patti. I raised my eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Sue chattered to me about my schooling and other things, I knew she was trying to catch up on the time she didn't know about but I just didn't feel that enthusiasm.

Soon it was time to go to the campfire dinner. Jeremy said a quick goodbye and left in the arms of Patti while the rest of us squeezed into Sue's truck.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Characters. SM owns it all.**

**Will update ASAP. Hope you enjoy**


	2. Darcy

I walked down to where the campfire was with Seth at my side, "Daisy... these are the boys, well most of them, Embry and Paul are gonna be here soon... Sam, Jared, Jake, Quil, Colin, Brady, and Darcy (he's the newest member)," he said pointing to each boy, "That's Emily, she and Sam are together, that's Kim, she and Jared are together. That's Billy Black, he's Jake's dad, and that's Old Quil Ateara Quil's grandfather. They are part of the tribes leading council along with mum and some others. Guy's this is mine and Leah's cousin Daisy Lee." He raised his voice for that last bit. The group turned and smiled, a few hi's and hello's were passed. Leah, Sue and Dad walked past us and sat down with Billy Black and Old Quil Ateara. Seth walked over and sat down between Jake and Darcy, scooting Jake over slightly so that I could sit down. "Hi Daisy Lee, how do you like LaPush so far?" Jake asked smiling.

"Um... I haven't really seen much of it... but it seems to be nice," I said rubbing my neck. I looked at the faces of all the boys that I had been introduced to first; they were all muscley with deep brown-black eyes. They all had the same russet brown skin and unnatural for them being a still growing and operating Native American tribe, short cut hair. On each of their right upper arms I could see a tattoo... I wasn't quite sure exactly what it was, but every single one of them had it. Across the fire I saw Quil nudge Jared in the ribs and point at me. I looked at Seth who just smiled, "They're _always_ like that... you get over it."

"Ri-ight," I said rolling my eyes. Darcy smiled at me from beside Seth but said nothing. It was at that moment that I was dazed. Darcy was probably about my age, he had a tough muscley build but as I looked into his eyes I saw that he was young. "Why are you staring?" Seth's voice brought me back. I shook my head, "I just thought I saw something in the bushes is all," I lied. He nodded and looked over towards the trees; I followed his gaze and actually thought that I saw some giant eyes looking through the trees at us. But that was impossible.

Everyone began eating, I watched as the boys ate burger after burger, hotdog upon hotdog, like they had never been fed before in their lives. It was quite sickening.

Billy coughed and every head turned, though I felt like someone was looking at me. "Tonight, I want to welcome Heath Wood and his daughter Daisy Lee Wood, back into the tribe. When Heath was a boy, his father Dan Wood brought him to Seattle, and they stayed there. Now I am bringing them back as a part of our tribe, our family," Billy said loudly. A few silent cheers rang through the group, "Now enjoy yourselves, us _grownups_ need to have some... proper, conversation." The boys jumped up, I followed slowly behind. Two new faces joined the group; I assumed them to be Embry and Paul. Jacob and Quil had also disappeared. "Hi, I'm Kim," a girl said quietly from beside me. I smiled, "Daisy... where did Jacob and Quil go?" She looked towards the other girl (More like a woman) she had three scars down her cheek. I gasped when I saw it and immediately covered my mouth, "I- I'm sorry... that was rude."

She grinned and shook her head, "No problem, I'm Emily. Jacob and Quil went to do a shift at the um... diner." I said nothing and just kept walking. Emily and Kim walked up to Sam and Jared and wrapped their arms around the boys. I turned away and found myself face to face with Darcy. I flinched away from his closeness. "Hi," I mumbled, unable to say anything else. He lifted the corner of his mouth in a half smile, "Hi, I'm Darcy in case you didn't understand that when Seth was introducing us all."

"I heard him... tell me what it is about you guys... you're all different ages... but you all have something in common that makes you very close," I asked softly as we exited the trees and arrived at a rock above an ocean. Darcy shoved his hands into his cargo shorts and breathed in deeply, "We're more than just a tribe... we are a family. Every one of us plays a role in another's life. I can't really describe it though... How old are you?"

I giggled, "What is this, twenty questions? I ask you ask? I'm fourteen and a half."

I watched Darcy's eyes dance with joy under the moonlight, "Same..."

"You're only fourteen? You look the same age as Seth and he looks at the very least sixteen!" I said planting a look of surprise onto my face. He chuckled and walked down to the edge of the rock where there was a crevice I hadn't noticed. "Give me your hand," he said. And for some unknown reason I did. He guided my feet and helped me to get onto a lower rock beneath the one that the boys were on. Then he jumped down the gap himself. "Did you know that you're really pretty?" he asked softly. I looked at him, kind of shocked that a boy I had just met was telling me I was pretty. I took a hesitant step backwards. His hand flew to his face, "I'm sorry, everything is coming out in a jumble and I don't know what happened. All I know is... That I don't know anything right now."

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get one of the others?" I asked putting my small hand to his face. He shook his head and placed his hand on my own, "I'm fine... I just... feel different than I did this morning." I raised my eyebrows at him and he shook his head. Taking my hand off his face he pulled me down so that I was sitting beside him. "I didn't think before I said that before... I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Oh that voice, so caring and gorgeous.

"No, don't apologise I was just taken aback is all."

He looked at me seriously, "Why were you taken aback. Any normal girl would have been terrified. I took you down here so that we were away from everyone and then the first words from my mouth are 'You're really pretty'. Just saying it now makes me think I sounded like I wanted to seduce you."

I stifled a laugh but it came out as a shiver.

"Are you cold?" he said wrapping a large warm arm around me. I shook my head slowly and he began to take his arm off, "I said I wasn't cold... but that doesn't mean I didn't find it comforting with your hand there. And don't worry about what you said. I was surprised because I don't think I had heard anyone say that to me before. And we had just met... but really don't worry."

He smiled and left his arm wrapped around my side, "Okay... are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and for some reason leant my head against his warm chest. We sat in silence for a few minutes before pebbles dropped from the above ledge, indicating that someone was coming. I pulled away in time to see Seth, "Hey, there you are!" He cried. I glanced up at him and smiled weakly. _Poor attempt Daisy Lee Wood, very poor attempt._ A voice said softly at the back of my mind. I ignored it and made a better effort to not look quite so awkward. "Uh... Darcy... you haven't um... you know..." Seth coughed. Darcy looked from me to Seth back at me and then to Seth once more, "I don't think so..." I looked up at Seth, a questioning look in my eyes. He shook his head and walked off, casting a second glance towards Darcy. "What were you two talking about? Was that some kind of code?" I asked as soon as I was sure Seth wasn't with us. He shook his head, "He was just making sure we weren't... you know... doing anything." I laughed, as if that would happen.

"Why did he speak to you in a... code... sort of thing then?"

"Because he didn't to embarrass you probably. I don't know... He's like a big brother but I sure can't read his mind."

I nodded, "Okay then..."

And once again we were in silence... almost. I could hear the chatter of the boys on the ledge above us. Someone was toying around with someone else. Then I heard the yelp and saw a body flying over the ledge, towards the black water below. I jumped up and ran to the ledge; I looked down in time to see the white water of the body landing. Part of me wanted to scream and the other part was thankful that the water was still. Darcy was at my side, holding me back from the edge, "Don't worry, we always jump in. Just usually not at night. My bet is that Paul and Jared were mucking about and one pushed the other off. It happens literally _all_ the time." I glanced up at him, feeling the worry showing all over my face, "You... jump... from... all the way... up... here?" I stammered through the words. Darcy grinned, "Well... Colin, Brady, Seth and I jump from a bit lower... but yeah they jump." I just stared at him as if he was an idiot. In return he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to the ground once more.

My eyelids soon felt heavy. I snuggled up closer to his chest and soon fell into a deep sleep.

I felt movement, but was unable to open my eyes. Someone pressed something to my forehead.

"Hey Seth, come lift your cousin outa here so I can get up... she fell asleep." A soft voice called from the distance.

I felt the warmth leave my body as I was placed down. Somewhere in the distance I heard a wolf howl.

I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed. I felt blood rise to my cheeks as I realised I must've fallen asleep on Darcy. I sat up and looked around, light streamed through the open window and I could see the green forestry. I got up and showered. Once finished I snuck past the bedrooms to my room so I could get dressed. I held the towel to my skin as I searched through the four bags of clothes that I had purchased whilst shopping with Maggie that first day. I found some tight black stretch denim frayed edged shorts and a tight grey shirt and pulled them on. Then I went to stand infront of the full length mirror as I brushed my hair. It was then that I remembered Darcy's words 'Did you know that you're really pretty?'

They had me taken aback. What was it that he saw in me? As I looked into the mirror I saw what any Native American girl looked like. I was slim with good curves, my russet-brown skin was the same as his, I had jet black wavy hair and dark brown eyes. I was approximately 5ft. 6" which had made me feel quite small beside Jacob and his towering 6ft. 8"-7ft build, Seth and his 6ft. 2", and Darcy with his perfect 6ft stance.

I pulled a small amount of my hair behind my head and began the small fishbone plait.

Once I had finished, I pulled out my mobile and dialled the memorised number of Maggie. She answered immediately, "Tell me everything... is it nice?"

"It's beautiful... and last night I would've called but I went to a campfire dinner hangout thing with my dad and a bunch of the locals," I said slowly. Leaving out the part about Darcy of course. "Ooh... the locals... any good looking guys?" I struggled not to laugh at the much expected question that Maggie had asked me. "Um... no... They all looked the same really, same skin, eyes, hair cut even... I found that weird. I always thought that the native tribes didn't cut their hair short-like but there I was last night with a whole bunch of boys who had short hair. Even my Cousin Leah's hair was short."

"Right... well I won't believe that until I see it for myself when summer vacation comes around. Hey tell me something though... you said that it was gonna take you a total of three hours to get to LaPush from Seattle, I did some research and it only takes about an hour and a half. Why did it take you guys so long?" Maggie unexpectedly changed the subject. She was one to spend hours upon hours on the phone talking about boys.

"Dad decided he wanted to take as long as possible to get there... you know how he is," I laughed slightly, "And we also added on a few stops. Only one or two really."

I heard a sigh on the other end, "So tell me about your new room. Is it really cool?" I grinned, now here was a topic I wanted to talk about, "It is absolutely massive, when we hang up I'll take some pictures and message them to you. Everything has been handmade... carvings and all. They even have paintings up that my Aunt Sue and Leah have made."

We chattered on for another twenty minutes before I heard a knock at the front door. "I gotta go Maggie, talk to you later," I said hanging up and going down the stairs. I opened the front door and found myself face to face with Darcy; I gasped and looked down awkwardly, he was dressed only in denim shorts so I was struggling not to look at his bare chest. "Darcy! I didn't expect to see you here..." I said quietly. He smiled that gorgeous grin again, "I came to bring back your little brother. He is just getting his stuff from the car, but I wanted to be sure someone was at home none the less." I cocked my head to the side; he just wanted to make sure someone was home..? I didn't think that that was it, but I still said nothing. "I- I'm sorry that I fell asleep on you last night..." I mumbled over the words. He rolled his eyes, "It was nothing really... you had been in the car and then to a get together... it was late anyway..." he trailed off as Jeremy came bounding up the front porch. "Morning sissy, Mrs Brown is soo nice and Georgia and me played superheroes and villains... and we made cookies and..." I zoned out as he listed all of the things he had done at Darcy's house. I smiled slightly at Darcy and he back at me. "Um... do you have a cell phone?" he mumbled after a minute. I nodded and handed it over to him, he handed his to me and I quickly punched in my number and saved it. "Some of us are going to the beach again tonight... you can come if you want, just let me know alright?" he said softly. I nodded and turned to leave, but his hand touched my shoulder in order to stop me. My heart skipped a beat as I turned around. Darcy leaned in, his body radiating warmth as he pressed his lips softly to my forehead. I smiled at him, all of a sudden I felt like the shy little girl I had once been. He turned and headed back to the car. I took Jeremy's hand and led him inside.

**Darcy's Point of View...** (AN: Just thought you might like to see what was buzzing around his brain for a little bit)

I sat in the car and stared out the window as we drove off. Georgia was telling mum something about Jeremy but I wasn't paying any attention to that. I was thinking of Daisy Lee. She was pretty and just thinking about her, my heart would twist and turn into knot after knot, anxious to see her, _desperate_ to see her.

As soon as we stopped outside the house I ran into the woods. I didn't have to tell mum for her to know what I was doing. And the moment that I was out of sight of the houses I stripped off my pants, carried them to a big tree I often left them at and phased. My mind was immediately filled with voices.

_Do you think he imprinted? Is it possible at that age? – Seth's voice rang through my head. I kept all thoughts to myself and waited for an answer._

_Darcy is definatly more progressed it seems, and indeed, I think that he has imprinted on your cousin – that was Sam_

_I think it's kinda cute – Leah was in a good mood once more._

_Well I think it's annoying that another one of you guys is gonna have lovey thoughts running through your minds – good old Paul..._

_Hey guys, why were you talkin' about me? – I said deciding to make my presence known_

_Oh... um... we think you may have imprinted Darcy... – that was Jake... what was this? A wolf meeting about me? We had the whole pack out_

I let my thoughts roam back to the feelings I had felt for Daisy on my way here in the car

_Yep, definatly... he's imprinted. I remember the first time I laid eyes on Renesmee..._

The whole pack groaned, we all loved Jake... but we did not love his thoughts about the half vampire child.

I was curious as to what I was going to say to sweet Daisy Lee and asked Sam for a word. He told me to meet him at the beach and I ran back to collect my shorts. I carried the raw denim in my mouth and ran back to the beach. After phasing and changing I wandered down to the sand where Sam sat. "What am I going to tell Daisy?" I murmured. He smiled, "I remember when I imprinted on Emily... nobody else had imprinted so I had to ask Old Quil why I was suddenly feeling like I would die for this girl. He told me all about imprinting, but you needn't be told what you already know. Breaking it to Emily was hard because I didn't know how she was going to react. I didn't know if I was going to show her by phasing or by words. All I knew was that I had an endless love spreading towards her from inside me. The best approach is to do it gently, do not be abrupt. Tell her a little about the legends first. Then drag into it. If she is frightened do not say anything, but just sit by her side until she is okay. But in saying that, do not overcrowd her and over stay your welcome." Sam told me a fair few pointers. I just sat there, listened, and nodded, taking in all of the advise he had for me.

**I hope you enjoyed... Will put up the next chapter in the next few days...**

Disclaimer: I do not own the werewolves or any other thing to do with twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns it all.


	3. Werewolves and Vampires

Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight. Stephanie Meyer is that mastermind

**Werewolves and Vampires...**

Daisy's POV

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. "Dad, wake up, wake up!" Jeremy was shouting upstairs. I smiled; he was a persistent little boy... he'd spent the past twenty minutes trying to get dad out of bed, I knew it would never happen. Dad was _not_ a morning person. Unless he was working, he was in his bed until about eleven... it was only nine forty!

I dropped down onto the couch and flicked on the television. I scanned through the channels until I reached the movies, "Princess Bride, no. Flicka, no. Eragon, no. New Moon, no. Percy Jackson Lightning Thief... works for me..." I mumbled as each channel changed. I settled down into the squishy cushions of the lounge and watched the movie. About halfway through my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the ID, it was Darcy. "Hello?" I said muting the TV.

"Hey Daisy Lee... its Darcy..." Oh that voice... I practically melted into the chair.

"I saw the ID... what's up?" I asked softly.

"Umm... I was just wondering if you were gonna come tonight... I'm sorry if I sound pushy."

I smiled to myself, "No, you're not pushy, it's alright. Um... my dad is still asleep as soon as he wakes up I'll ask him and call you."

"Okay... um... I'll talk to you later then?" I heard a hint of hope in his voice. I truly didn't know how he seemed to like me. "Sure thing. Bye," I said, reassuringly.

"Great... bye... elufeu..." he mumbled.

"What?" I asked about the last bit.

"Nothing... bye," he rung off. What the hell was elufeu?

I went back to watching the movie and listened out for any noises upstairs indicating that there was something wrong with Jeremy. I heard him yelling at dad to wake up again and smiled.

At precisely eleven my dad emerged from his room, he looked terrible and I couldn't help but to giggle at him. His hair was spiking every which way, his deep brown eyes were droopy and a little dazed. He grinned a good morning at me which just made me laugh even harder. He looked like he was on drugs as he stumbled into the kitchen. I heard a bang and looked up to see Jeremy jumping one step at a time down to the first floor. I controlled my laughter and walked over to pick him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I carried him into the kitchen, "I think that Georgia's big brother likes you, Daisy..." he whispered into my ear. I stopped in my tracks, what had Darcy said?

I shook my head into focus and sat down at the wooden table I bounced Jeremy up and down on my leg as I waited for dad to sit down with his coffee. He slowly sat down on the opposite chair and looked at me expectantly. Damn. He had figured that I wanted something. "So what did you and the 'guys' do last night?" he asked. I shrugged, "We went down to the beach... just hung around and talked really."

"About?" he wasn't going to let me off easily.

"Not much... Sam and Emily, and, Jared and Kim were acting all lovey dovey... some of the boys were mucking around and pushed one into the water... I don't remember which one. Then I fell asleep... nothing exciting happened." Dad lifted his eyes from the table, "You fell asleep? Your first night in LaPush, you go to a party down at the beach and _fall asleep_? Oh that's classic Daisy Lee... just classic." He began laughing. Jeremy look up at me, he crawled higher on my legs so that his face was level to mine, cupping his hands around his mouth he whispered, "Why is daddy laughing at you? I thought lotsa people falled asleep."

"Don't worry about it Jeremy... daddy is just being strange is all..."

Slowly dad calmed himself down and looked at me again, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Are you done now?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded, "Where did you fall asleep? It mustn't have been comfortable."

_Oh but it was daddy dearest, how comfortable it was indeed._

"Um... I fell asleep on one of the boys shoulders... we were talking and I just drifted off," I mumbled. He grinned, "Okay sleeping beauty... you have fun with that okay?" I rolled my eyes as he stood up and made a snoring noise in my direction. "Um... dad... can I go down to the beach with a bunch of the guys tonight?" I asked quickly before he could head upstairs. "Some of the guys? Will there be any girls down there?" he asked stopping and turning to face me. I shrugged and looked at the floor, "I don't know... I was just invited to go down there. C'mon dad, you can trust me not to do anything..."

"It's them I don't trust. I don't want you running around with a bunch of teenage boys after dark."

I sighed, "Dad, they're like a family, they muck about, have a little fun, but I would almost be able to guarantee it to you that none of them would harm me. Just from last night I noticed everything, Sam is responsible... he's the... I guess you could say, alpha, of the group, he won't let anyone get hurt. Then there's Paul and Jared, they're the funny ones... always pulling the others leg, although Jared and his girlfriend Kim make way to many googly faces at each other, Jake is like the protective older brother, and Embry seems to like using tactics, even though he's real sweet, Quil likes to think he is really cool but inside he's just like any of the rest of them, Seth is the fun younger brother of the group along with Brady and Colin those three are all jokers with each other... but sweet none the less, Darcy is nice and very um... timid compared to the rest of them, although when they get into a game he joins in like he's been doing it for years, and then there is Leah... she is difficult to understand but I think there is alot of jealousy going on with her, the way she was looking at Sam and Emily last night... I think something happened, but what would I know right?"

"Seems to me you got it all figured out then..." dad said gruffly. I nodded and looked down, "I'm not saying that you have to trust them, but I'd like you too... because if you don't trust those boys who seem highly respected by the leaders of the tribe, then you'll never trust anyone here."

He nodded, "You can go... but if something happens then tonight will be the last time you see any of those boys." I grinned and followed him up the stairs to go to my own bedroom.

_Ring, Ring._

"Hey Daisy," Darcy picked up after only two rings...

"Hey... dad said it was okay for me to come tonight... um... who exactly, is going to be there?" I asked.

"Um... Seth, Jake, Embry, Quil, Leah, and me. Why?"

"Dad was just being a worry wart is all... um... what time do you want me to be down there?"

"Uh... I'll get Leah and Seth to pick you up... just be ready by six."

"Okay... I'll see you then..."

"Okay, bye Daisy Lee," he said quietly. I sighed and hung up... six. It wasn't even midday yet and I had to wait until six?

I pulled a book from the shelf and began reading. It was a book on all the old Quileute legends.

As I neared the end of it, I found something that intrigued me. A brown picture... it was the same as the tattoo that each of the younger people had the previous night. Underneath was a little heading, 'The binding power of brotherhood' it read.

I spent the afternoon reading different books on wolves, pretty much the same thing I had done before I moved.

And soon, without my realisation, it was six. There was a knock on the door downstairs. I stood up and began heading downstairs, but dad beat me. "Oh hi Leah, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Daisy down to the beach. Didn't you know?"

"I knew... I just didn't know you were gonna be there."

He turned to call me but I walked into his view before he was able to yell. "Bye dad, see ya later," I said kissing his cheek and running out the door. I climbed into the back of the car beside Seth, he grinned at me, "Ready for some fun?"

I smiled, "Sure thing..."

As we drove down to the beach I listened to Seth and Leah talking about something that had happened that morning, it didn't really seem important so I let my mind drift away.

By the time the car stopped Seth and Leah had fallen silent. I climbed out and was immediately greeted by some of the faces of the previous night. "Hey Daisy," Quil grinned. I smiled a hello and followed as the six of them made their way onto the sand. Darcy slowed down his pace so that he was beside me. "I'm glad you could come," he whispered. I grinned back at him through the dimming light, "I'm glad I could come..." I didn't dare tell him that he was the reason.

We walked until we reached a large rock. Jake and Seth had gathered up some wood and were now attempting to light it with two pieces of rock. I marvelled at their stupidity, "It's a rare occasion to light a fire with rocks unless it's flint."

Seth looked up at me, slightly annoyed. I pulled out a small metal box from my pocket, "Of course... carrying a lighter on your person at all times does help some." I knelt down and lit the smaller twigs then I blew gently on it so that it would begin to spread over the other sticks and small branches. Darcy laughed, causing Jacob to glare at him death threateningly. I grinned and stood back up. Leah had climbed onto the rock and sat down, "Time for some tribal stories," she said giggling. Jacob grinned and got up there beside her, "That's right, but first... I must take my place as alpha on top of the rock... so be gone with you Leah." He looked like such an idiot as he lifted her up and threw her down. She landed on her feet and jumped up onto the rock trying to shove him off. I giggled as Quil joined in and attempted to shove them both off at once but Jacob over powered him and sent him flying. He climbed up from the ground and wandered over to stand on the sidelines like the rest of us, unlike Leah, he obviously realised he wouldn't beat Jake. I giggled as Jake lifted Leah up, jumped from the rock, ran her down to the water and threw her in. She came up dripping and smiling. Jacob managed to get back to the rock in record timing as Leah shook the water from her hair. Sometime while the little wars had been going on one of the boys had dragged some logs over for us to sit on. Leah climbed onto the rock and sat beside Jake dutifully, he grinned at her before turning back to the fire. Darcy sat down and pulled me down beside him. As the other three boys sat down Leah cleared her throat, "Okay... so time to talk about the legends..." I frowned slightly; I had read about them all that afternoon but said nothing.

"I'm gonna start with the werewolves story."

I heard Quil chuckle from the other side of the fire and glanced at him momentarily.

Leah and Jacob took turns talking about a story from many, many, many years ago. About the cold ones and the tribal leader turning into a massive wolf. I listened intently as they told me how the wolves imprinted to be with their soul mate... and other such things of nonsense.

When they finished telling all about the werewolves Jacob removed himself from his seat on the rock and stoked the fire. As he passed us he ruffled Darcy's short hair, "Go one squirt," he mumbled. Darcy took my hand, "Come for a walk?" I nodded and stood up with him, we walked off a fair way until the fire was just a distant glow. "Um... were you listening to all that stuff that Leah and Jake were saying weren't you?" Darcy said his voice uneasy.

"Yeah... why? They were just stories though..."

"Not exactly... the Quileute's do turn into wolves... when there are vampires around because they are mortal enemies... you are living in a world you never would've known."

"But there are no vampires around here are there?" I wasn't frightened; I had always wanted the stories to be real anyway.

"Um... well... there are... but they aren't human blood drinkers... they are what they call vegetarian vampires... only drinking animal blood. The Cullen's. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee... but she is only part bloodsucker."

"So who are the werewolves?"

"Well there's Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake, Quil, Seth, Leah, Colin, Brady, and..." he trailed off for a moment.

"And..?"

"Me..." he whispered. I took an involuntary step backwards... this boy I loved so terribly... was a werewolf? _Well that explains the tattoo thing..._ I thought to myself.

I stood there silently, not moving an inch for about ten minutes while Darcy stayed standing infront of me obviously unsure whether to leave me or comfort me. Finally I got the courage to speak up, "Prove it," I choked out. He looked at me cautiously, the moonlight revealing his expression. He stood there doing nothing. "Prove it to me then..." I repeated. He stepped backwards, "Don't move and don't freak out please..." And with that he ran into the woods. A howl sounded nearby and then a massive 7-8 foot tall wolf trotted out. In the moonlight I could make out that it was black dark brown paws, one eye was patched with a dark sandy colour that also speckled his large tail. It walked hesitantly towards me, bending his head as he did. I looked into his eyes and saw the innocent purity I saw in Darcy's. I couldn't hold myself back and jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his massive neck. He seemed taken aback and stiffened. I rubbed at his neck slowly and closed my eyes, breathing in the deep woody scent of the massive dog. "Darcy..." I whispered... more a statement than question. His head dipped slightly so I wasn't struggling to hold onto him. I buried my face into his fury cheek as he nuzzled the back of my neck. "I believe you now..." I whispered, releasing my grip. He turned and trotted back into the woods. He reappeared in his cut-offs and tee, "Your reaction is different to what I expected. Umm... the next issue well not exactly issue but... is about the imprinting thing. Did you listen to that as well?"

"Yeah... it's when a werewolf see's the ONE and falls for her/him... and it's an unbreakable bond, and they become soul mates, he/she will do anything for the person they imprinted on, they would run infront of a bullet, they would jump out of an aeroplane etcetera..." I said remembering what Leah had said.

"Um... yeah. I have imprinted..." he whispered softly, taking my hand as he did so. I felt my face fall, "Oh... Lucky girl..."

Darcy chuckled, "Not lucky girl... lucky me. She's amazing."

"Who is it then?" I asked, not really in the mood to have a conversation over some girl he'd fallen for when I was in love with him, but wanting him to be happy.

"Daisy Lee... will you be my girlfriend?" he asked softly.

I gasped as the realisation hit me, _I_ was his imprint. _Me._ I felt a small smile tugging at my lips and knew it was showing. Darcy's hand left mine and held onto the back of my neck, he pulled me up to his face and kissed me softly. His lips were warm and soft, forming a passionate, gentle, and loving kiss. His large warm hand was gentle on my neck and I felt safe knowing that he was there for me.

We pulled away at the same time and smiled. I felt my cheeks heating and knew they would've been turning all kinds of shades of red. Darcy took my hand once more and we walked back to the fire.

"Hey lil' cuz," Seth greeted me raising his eyebrows in a 'what did you two get up to' kind of fashion. I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less, "So... my cousins... are... werewolves?" I gasped out, pretending to be shocked. Leah looked at me sympathetically, "Life's full of change Dais... Nothing you can do about it, me either... sorry..."

Seth's smile faded slightly, "You're not gonna stop talking to me now are you?"

I looked up, creasing my forehead in order to make out that I was thinking desperately, "Of course not..." I said softly looking back at the ground. Darcy sat down, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I could see he was enjoying the show I was putting on. I let the smile I had been holding back spread over my face, "THAT IS SOO COOL! I AM SOO JEALOUS!" I screeched out happily. Seth grinned and jumped up, pulling me into a hug, "Awesome... what was your reaction when you saw Darcy as a wolf?"

I looked at the ground suddenly embarrassed. "Uh... er... umm... I jumped at him and gave him a hug," I stammered. Quil laughed and high-fived me, "Sweet, you're not afraid o' nothing are ya..." I grinned, happy that they didn't think me weird.

I took the chance to ask about the 'vegetarian vampires' aka the Cullen's.

"So what is with the Cullen's?" I asked curiously once everyone had quietened down. "Not much to say other than the fact that they are smelly bloodsuckers..." Quil said. Jake hit him, "Not really. They are like any other vampire except instead of feeding on human blood, they drink from the animals. Carlisle and Esme 'adopted' Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice... because they couldn't have babies of their own. Though really Carlisle turned Esme, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmet into vamps because they were dying. Emmet and Rosalie are together, he's obnoxious, she's a slut; Jasper and Alice are together, he controls emotions which is really annoying, she sees the future unless we are here... Edward and Bella got together a few years back... she was still human... but he made her pregnant with little Renesmee who grows abnormally quickly and almost died on the birth table so they turned her into one of them too. Renesmee is only part vampire, because her mother was human and father was vampire at the time of conception, she has blood running through her veins and a beating heart, but she feeds off blood like the others, her skin is hard like theirs too... she has her mother's chocolate brown eyes and a mix between hers and his hair..." I looked at Darcy as Jake continued to talk about Renesmee. He grinned and mouthed the word 'imprint'. I frowned, "Is that even possible?" I said out loud. Jake stopped talking and looked to me, Darcy smiled, "Don't know... but then... you are hanging out with a group of werewolves." Jake frowned at Darcy as if to ask what I had been talking about but Darcy just shook his head. "So why are you the only girl werewolf?" I directed the question at Leah. She shrugged and looked away, not seeming to want to talk about it.

Darcy's POV

I phased quickly and began running, the boys were gonna want answers and I was gonna try to keep them outa my head.

But I failed.

_Woah... you guys kissed! Ahahaha, we better watch over our little cuz aii Leah... – Seth_

_Yup... no way am I letting her get too personal with Darcy. – Leah_

_Aww guys leave him alone... he can't help loving her, just wait until the day you imprint okay? – Jake_

_I'm not gonna do anything bad with her, I just want her to be happy – me_

_Ahahaha, you can be her teddy bear at night – Quil_

I cussed at myself for letting my thoughts go back to her jumping on me.

_I think she's cool... I can't believe she took it that well... it's really good. – Embry_

_Yeah... that's true, I never would've thought someone could take it that well – Jake_

_Hey Jake, I'm surprised that when she asked about the Cullen's you didn't immediately start off with 'the amazingness of Renesmee...' – Leah chuckled._

The pack wasn't far behind me, and I was beginning to hear Paul and Colin's thoughts.

_How'd it go? – Colin_

_Yeah... was she spooked? – Paul_

Obviously they heard me. I let my thoughts trail over what had happened that night, the 'fight' between Jake and Leah for the spot on the rock, Daisy Lee's genius with the lighter, Quil getting thrown, 'story time', taking her for a walk, phasing, her hugging me, phasing back, us kissing, walking back to the campfire hand in hand, her pretending to be upset, and everything else up until that moment.

Paul seemed to have the same idea as Quil.

_She hugged you? A giant wolf... you... Aww you get to be her teddy bear – Paul snickered_

_I am nobody's 'teddy bear'... – I growled_

They came into view and stopped, I heard the others paws beating against the ground until they too were visible.

_You wanna talk about it? – Colin asked._

_Nah it's all good – me_

_Okay... let's go to Emily's, I'm starved – Seth_

We chuckled slightly and headed off.

**Next chapter will be up asap =) enjoy.**

**Review if you want too, that'd make me feel right good =D**


	4. Dangers

**Dangers...**

**Daisy Lee's POV**

I crawled into bed after being dropped home by Leah. I closed my eyes and thought about the world I hadn't realised to be, but had been, living in my whole life. I suddenly wanted to meet the Cullen's. Though seeing as Darcy said that werewolves and vampires were sworn enemies, maybe that wasn't something to bring up. I couldn't sleep even though it was nearing 1am. I watched the moon through the window as it slightly lit up my room.  
At exactly 1:30am my phone began buzzing. I lifted it up and saw Darcy's name flashing across the screen, "Hey," I said sitting up.  
I heard a relieved sigh on the other end of the line, "Glad I didn't wake you up," he said.

"Nah, I couldn't sleep. What's up?"

"Nothin' much... I just needed someone to talk to... and you were the first person to come to mind."

"Aww thats kinda sweet... though seriously, what's up?"

"I wanted to see you again... tonight? Your place?"

"My place? I really don't think that thats gonna be a good idea... my dad is kinda protective Darcy."

"Great, be there two minutes."

"What? Darcy? No –" I began to protest but the phone rang off. I looked down at my almost invisible tank and mini short outfit I had thrown on before bed, was I underdressed for a visitor? I shrugged and went to the closet to throw on a jumper. There was a quiet noise below my window and I moved towards it to see what it was, there stood Darcy in only denim shorts, he had changed since I had last seen him. "Come 'ere" he called softly. I shushed him and made my way down the stairs to the front door. As soon as I had gotten to the backyard I was enveloped with heat as Darcy pulled me into his arms. I wrapped mine around his waist and buried my face into his bare chest. He breathed in deeply, slightly reminding me that I should be breathing. I pulled away swiftly and took in a much needed breath. Darcy grinned at me and I immediately thought of him as a wolf, so big and... Well... wolfy. I let a smile spill at the corners of my lips as he slipped his hand into mine. "You wanna come for a ride?" he asked softly. I glanced at him, "A ride?" the words came out as barely a whisper. He nodded, his brown eyes teasing me slightly. I bobbed my head slowly and watched as he bounded into the woods. I heard a tearing sound and soon he reappeared in the form of a wolf. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked myself up onto his back. Soon we were zooming through the forest, dodging trees as we went. I listened to the steady beat of his paws against the ground; soon they were joined by two other sets. I glanced to either side and saw a rusty brown wolf on one side and a sandy coloured one on the other. I wondered who they were but didn't say anything. The wind whipped my hair infront of my face and I had to risk letting go of my grasp on Darcy to remove it from my vision. We stopped infront of a red wood house. I scrambled down and watched the three wolves wander back into the woods. A howl rang through the air before Darcy reappeared, Seth and Jacob at his side; a single lamp illuminated the area. "Hey," Seth said quietly. I smiled as I took Darcy's hand and they led me up to the house. Someone ran down the steps and I recognised him as Sam, "What did I tell you? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" he yelled. I grimaced and Darcy's grip tightened on my hand, "Sorry Sam..." Darcy mumbled. "I SAID DO NOT BRING HER HERE BECAUSE THERE IS A HIGH POSSIBILITY THAT THE VAMPIRES WILL BE COMING AND I DO NOT WANT ANYONE TO BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR HERS OR ANY OTHER IMPRINTEE'S DEATHS! YOU HEARD WHAT THE CULLENS SAID!" Sam growled loudly. I watched as his body quivered and shook, Darcy made one look at me before placing Seth's hand where his had once been and pushing Seth towards the bushes. "Dar-" I managed out before I saw Sam's body lurch forward into the shape of a wolf.

**Darcy's POV**

"Dar-" I heard Daisy say as Sam phased. I jumped out of the way in time not to be scratched and phased myself, so that if Sam was gonna be pissed for a while, I would be able to talk to him.

_Sam – I told you not to bring her_

_Me – Sorry... but I needed to see her again... and well... I couldn't help but to bring her here... it seemed the safest place_

_Sam – It was still reckless. You are an irresponsible child. I should've had you under watch like I did Seth when he was a young wolf, and with Colin and Brady. But no I trusted you and YOU let me down._

_Me – Sorry Sam... I didn't mean to be of harm to her. You know as well as I do that I only want to protect her!_

_Sam – it was still irresponsible and I hereby ban you from helping the night runs until you are of an appropriate age._

_Me - SAM! THAT'S NOT FAIR!_

_Sam – NO! YOU WILL NOT DO NIGHT- RUNS! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG AND I DO NOT WANT YOU TO LACK EDUCATION LIKE THE OTHER BOYS HERE! NO MORE NIGHT RUNS!_

I cowered under his Alpha toning and nodded my head sheepishly. Turning I saw Seth and Jake standing protectively infront of... wait, they weren't infront of anyone. Where was my one and only? Where was Daisy Lee?

I phased, "DAISY!" I cried wanting to run after her... but I was going to need clothes. Seth and Jacob turned around a shocked look on their faces, "DAISY!"

**AN: So so so so so so so so sorry such a small chapter. I just dont have time and needed to update something...**

**Tell me what you think... by reviewing or inboxing. Whatever makes you happiest I'm thinking =)**


	5. Almost

**Dedications: ForeverBlonde (repaying the favour for all the great chapters she's dedicated to me), Burning Pixie (my new friend on fanfiction, you're so sweet), Wrandom Writer (first person to review on this book)**

**AN: It's not really that good... hope you enjoy it though... =) Next chapter will be up within the next week or two... first person to review gets a dedication.**

**Almost**

**Daisy-Lee's POV**

I blinked furiously and looked around. The room was totally white except for a black couch that I was laying on. In the corner I saw a person looking intently at me, she had furious red eyes and blonde hair, his skin was pale, almost invisible against the walls. She grinned evilly at me and winked. I let out a shrill scream of pain as a sudden spasm hit my body, "Wha-What do you want from me," I choked. She was suddenly at my side her red eyes glinting slightly. "I want revenge, you're wolf buddies killed my brother a few months back... and I am not going to let them get away with it. After all, the Volturi _never_ give out second chances, right?" her face seemed so innocent  
"I- I don't know what you mean. What's the Volturi? Who- Who are you?" I groaned sitting up. As I did my head bumped against hers slightly and she growled; her skin was rock solid and ice cold. "I am Jane. And the Volturi are for me to know about, and you to not."  
"How... how did you get so close to me?" I asked slowly. She grinned once more, sending me into yet another spasm. "I need you to do something for me, 'kay?" she said softly.  
I nodded quickly, "I, Sure, what do you want me to do?"  
"I need you to bring me a few dogs... you think you could do that? Just a couple... I want Sam... I want Paul... I want Jacob... I want Seth... and I want... Darcy." The last name echoed through the room as if she was saying it over and over again. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. "Please... it's only five... surely you could manage that much right?" the girl said. I nodded and looked at my hands, not really wanting to make eye contact. I was beginning to think that she created the spasms. "Thank you... and one more thing Daisy Lee. Don't tell them that you saw me."  
I didn't respond and another spasm ran through my body. "If you tell them...your Darcy will be as good as dog food... ironic isn't it? I promise I won't do anything bad..."  
"Okay... just, let me go..." I gasped. She grinned once more but this time I thought I saw the slightest glint of happiness in her eye, "Sure thing... but you'll be on a chain, preventing you to go any further than 500 metres perimeter of this building."

I sat down outside and sobbed, murmuring Darcy's name every now and then.  
At about four that morning I heard the one thing that made me feel happier, the one thing that makes my heart want to keep beating. A wolves howl.

"DARCY!" I screamed as he came into view. I was immediately enveloped into his arms immediately warming my dampened spirits. "Who did this to you? Tell me who it was so I can kill them myself," he growled looking at my chain. I shook my head, remembering the words that Jane had said. He tried to look me in the eye but I turned my head so he couldn't see the truth behind my shaking. "I... I want to see Seth... and Jake... Paul maybe... and... And... Sam. Please Darcy... bring them to me... or... or something bad will happen. Something very bad is going to happen," I stammered, trying desperately not to cry. He pulled me away from his body and looked into my eyes sincerely, "I promise... but one more thing I desperately have to do because if I don't, I fear my heart will tear in two..." His lips pressed anxiously, desperately, and yearningly against my own, wanting, needing more. I gave in to what seemed like a heaven made just for me. Darcy made me feel whole once more... but then reality crept back in. I pulled away and gasped for air before kissing him softly on the cheek, "Please... do it now?" He glanced at the five inch thick chain. I wasn't sure of what metal it was... but I was sure of something else. Darcy was gonna try to break it. "Don't. Please don't make this hurt me anymore..." He nodded, and after kissing my forehead, he disappeared into the trees.

An hour or so later (I wasn't sure seeing as I didn't have my watch with me) I heard the heavy beating of feet running against the ground. There was a sharp whisper as leaves rustled beside me and I saw Jane hiding in the bushes beside me. Soon the five werewolves she had requested me to get were visible. "Daisy what is -" Sam stiffened, "Jane." Jake growled and Seth also stiffened. Paul disappeared for a moment and Darcy's eyes narrowed. Not ten seconds later there was a cry. "PAUL!" I sobbed. I had sent them all to their deaths... I just knew that I had... and for some reason... I felt pity towards Jane. She was going to murder my soul mate... my cousin... and three of my new friends...yet I still pitied her... WHY?  
Darcy was sitting beside me when I glanced up. His arms around me protectively. The others were gone. "Paul... Sam... Seth... Jake... Darcy... I am soo sorry... I'm killing you all. Just take me Jane... kill me, please... I don't care if they killed your brother... but don't kill them back... please for the love of well... love... kill me."  
"Brother... what? Alec wasn't killed by us... JANE! ALEC ISN'T DEAD!" Darcy jumped up and phased infront of my eyes. A moment later he was gone. I didn't have time to get up though because a moment later Seth and Jake reappeared in wolf form with Jane in their teeth. Her face was contorted in a mixture of pain and fear, "Alec," she breathed. I turned to face a stunningly handsome boy... so very gorgeous; he had the same pale skin as Jane, the same facial structure, but where she had furious red eyes, he had murky red-brown ones...like they had been red... but were slowly changing. "Tell them to back off her... and I will tell her not to harm them," his voice was like cream velvet. "Guys... don't kill her... just let her go..." my voice was a whisper and any normal person wouldn't have been able to hear me but they dropped her to the ground and a half second later she was in her brothers arms. Paul and Sam came running back as humans at that moment and were crouching protectively in front of me as if I had just released a type of hell onto the earth. Alec snarled at that moment, his face contorting into a mixture of hatred and anger. My two protectors had been thrown from me in an instant and I heard the shredding sound as the changed. I wasn't frightened for myself, but with my whole heart, I feared for the love of my own personal wolf and my new friends... once more. I heard a shriek and what I thought to be the end of one of my wolfy buddies. But a moment later I saw smoke, it was purple and pretty. The air smelt like Jane... it was... nice. I looked around for the wolves to see if they were safe and they reappeared after a minute. Darcy, Sam, and Paul still in wolf form because they had phased whilst clothed, Jake and Seth in human form, their russet skin even darker with Alec beside them. I could tell that all six were uncomfortable by the facial expressions they held... like they smelt something bad. But when I sniffed the air, there was both the sweet smell of poor dead Jane... and the intoxicating sent of Alec... and the warm woodsy scent of the pack. Alec smiled slightly at me, his face turning apologetic, "I really didn't mean to frighten you... I'm going to miss her, Jane... but she has done so much and just wouldn't listen. I tried to talk her out of it... being all for killing people... the Cullen's really changed me... and she didn't like it... so when I wouldn't return... she decided to pull up plans to kill off the wolves. After those five she would've killed the others... Alice and Edward have been doing their best to keep track of her plans. We haven't seen each other in months... That is probably the only reason she hugged me then instead of ripping my head off. I haven't actually met the wolves... which is why I growled," he turned his head slightly, "Sorry 'bout that. She sensed my tension and pounced, hence ripping Sam and Paul from you. I hate myself for killing off my own sister... but I have a new life to be a part of now... new rules..." his voice trailed and I could tell it pained him. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would get better. Seth glanced at Alec for a moment before reaching for my hand and squeezing it slightly. "Let's go talk to the Cullen's... so that we can sort this?" he half said half asked me. I nodded and after Alec broke the chain that held me, we were off.

**Not me but the amazing author Stephanie Meyer is the amazing creator and owner of anything twilight. I feel terrible for killing off one of the coolest characters... but I wanted something exciting to be placed in...  
Please tell me if you liked or disliked it, I enjoy people telling me the truth. I am up for any hints to make it better.**

**Review or PM... either way I would love to hear your thoughts =)**

**Peace out,  
Everlasting Midnight**


	6. Cullen's

**__****AN: Okay... so I've been struggling with making it sound good, tell me what you think please, I am begging of you.**

**__****Dedications: ForeverBlonde (you are my hero!)**

**__****Disclaimer: unfortunately enough for me, I do not own twilight, the wonderfully amazing Stephanie Meyer does. (and besides, if I did then I would've gotten a better looking actor to play Edward) (sorry to all of those Rob Pat fans, but I'm just not feelin' it...)**

**The Cullen's**

**Alec's POV**

I arrived at the Cullen's house long before the others. Edward and Alice met me on the front steps. "Alec. What happened? I couldn't see any of it..." Alice said softly, her voice gratingly irritated.  
"Jane is dead... we had to kill her or she would've gotten the wolves... they're coming here... Sam, Paul, Jacob, Seth and Darcy are on their way... they're gonna need clothes and would like you to fetch their old ones that they left here just in case, Sam, Darcy and Paul's. They have Darcy's imprint with them...Daisy Lee... she prefers to be called Daisy though." Alice jumped at me and squeezed me tightly, "I'm sorry Alec..." And with that she was gone, collecting the clothes for the wolves. Edward looked at me with concern in his eyes... and I remembered that he could read all the painful thoughts running through my mind. I did my best to block them out, but it was a little too late. He patted my shoulder sympathetically, "As annoying and frustrating Jane was... I'm sorry. I know you really loved your sister." I rolled my eyes and sped inside to where Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Jazz sat. For some weird reason I got along with Rose and Jasper best. Maybe it was the fact that Rosalie's pig headedness reminded me so much of Jane... and Jasper was constantly sending out Calm waves. "Where are Em, Bella and Ness?" I asked softly. Jazz smiled, "Bella and Renesmee went hunting and Emmet decided he wanted to go and tease them because Bella is still paranoid as always..." I held back a chuckle. Rosalie's face was hard, "I have to go...sorry..." Then I realised... she hadn't gone hunting in like three weeks... she hadn't needed to. We were all used to Renesmee's heart beat and it didn't bother them or make them want nearly as much because it was partially filled with our own scent or something like that... but others... they were still iffy about, and I was grateful that I had gone hunting the previous day. I sat down with Jazz and he started up a conversation about the struggles of being a new 'vegetarian' vampire. We'd been talking about that stuff for a while, he really understood.

**Alice's POV**

_**Edward looking at the clock...  
Jasper and Alec talking...  
Blank...  
Renesmee dressing up into a pretty pink and blue dress...  
Her future blank...  
Bella and Edward in the bedroom talking...**_**BLOCK!  
**_**Emmet and Rose driving in the jeep to a diner...  
Their future blank...  
Carlisle and Esme dancing in their bedroom...  
Jasper, me and Alec hunting...  
**_"Alice? When will they arrive?" Edward asked again. I had gotten lost in the future of that day. He was grinning blissfully though because I knew he had read my mind in the part of him and Bella because just the thought of her name brought him into your mind. "Uh... about two minutes..." I said as he looked up at the clock. I could hear Jasper and Alec talking in hushed voices about the struggles still and searched into the future some more...  
_**'Daisy-Lee,' I cry. I run over to meet her outside of the shop in Port Angeles. We shop together, laughing... I even try some of the salad that she buys. UGH! Quickly goes to the bathroom...**_  
I'd have to warn myself about that when the time came... Edward chuckled beside me and I glared at him scowling miserably.

**Edward's POV**

_I sure hope that stupid bloodsucking leech told them about our need for clothes. _– Paul  
_PAUL! BE NICE! He helped us didn't he? _– Sam  
_I hope Edward's there... he and I have some business to discuss... _– Seth_  
Renesmee... Renesmee... Renesmee... I wonder if you've grown alot in the past month... I have missed you..._ – Jacob  
_I hope that we didn't scare her... I feel so, so very bad about bringing her into this stupid mess... _– Darcy  
_I wonder if they'll like me... or... eat me... I hope not... why did I agree to come? _– Daisy Lee

"Guys... Daisy is a little nervous... please try to be nice... she is worried that we might... either hate her or eat her..." I said softly. Esme was at my side, rubbing my arm reassuringly, "She'll be great."  
The wolves appeared with a pretty young girl, aged about 14. She had dark hair and pale russet skin; her eyes were deep brown, almost black... much like the other Quileute's. I helped her down from Darcy's back before watching silently as he, Sam and Paul picked up the clothes in their mouths and padded off.  
I stayed silent whilst waiting for their return, knowing well that the imprinter was very conscious of his girls safety. Darcy bounced back into view before anyone else and enveloped Daisy in his arms for a moment. Such love was radiating between the two young children's minds.  
"Daisy, this is Edward and Esme Cullen," Darcy said softly. He'd always been so carefree and humorous, Emmet was gonna be disappointed at this...  
"Hi..." Daisy said softly. Esme patted her on the shoulders and gave her a heart warming grin. I smiled lopsidedly, "Hello Daisy..."  
She smiled and stared at me, dazed, her mind running my looks over and over. A feeling of love washing through it... then it went to an image of Darcy and everything towards me was gone. I held back a chuckle until she was inside the house and a safe distance away.

**Darcy's POV**

I stepped into the room with my arm wrapped around Daisy's small waist. She gaped at the 'beautiful' people in the room. Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Alec, Esme, and Edward were all seated and looking expectantly at us.  
"What? How did? They were... and the... umm... how did they get there?" Daisy was confused. I bent down to her ear, "They have super speed bub..." She nodded, her dark cheeks flushing red. I watched as Alec tensed and immediately was crouched infront of Daisy growling at him. He held up his hands in pure shock, "I won't do anything!" I was beside Daisy in a half second, wrapping my arm protectively around her shoulder. There was a low groan from behind me and I turned to see Jake, his face forlorn, "Where's Nessie?" he whispered roughly. Edward glanced at him and was by his side in a matter of seconds, "She's with Bella... and Emmet... they're almost here... I can hear them. Give them a half minute." Jake's face brightened and he made his way to the couch and dropped to it slowly so as not to anger Esme. She smiled warmly at him before going back into lock-down mode. "Guys... as you know by now, this is Daisy-Lee... Daisy, this is Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and that's Alec who you met before. Um...Bella, Renesmee, Emmet and Rose, should be here soon?" The last part was more a question than statement, but oh well... Edward nodded at the same moment that Bella came speeding into the room. "Oh... we have company..." she said scrunching up her face. Paul and Sam were standing by the door like lost sheep. Their faces scrunched up and brutal. Seth was sitting with Jake and staring off into the distance... probably thinking through the days happenings. Jake looked up as soon as he heard Bella's voice and grinned, "Hey Bells." She smiled warmly but went straight to Edward's waiting arms. Daisy jumped as Emmet came roaring in, his face cheeky and playful. Renesmee was on his shoulders, giggling playfully. "JAKEY!" she squealed jumping off Emmet's back and running into Jake's waiting arms. He grinned and wrapped the bulky things around her, his eyes filling with the joy they'd lost for weeks. "Hey gorgeous..." he murmured.

**Daisy-Lee's POV**

When the young girl jumped into Jake's waiting arms and he called her gorgeous I was dumbfounded, I thought that they had said that the wolves and vampires were enemies... But then I looked closer and saw that her eyes were not the red of Jane's and Alec's, or the dark golden colour of the Cullen's... they were a beautiful chocolate brown. Her hair was a soft mass of brown-gold curls; she must've been Bella and Edward's kid. And she was Jake's imprint... very young, very breakable... yet Jake's giant muscular arms were probably squeezing the life from her and she was resting her small head peacefully on his shoulder. I looked puzzlingly at Darcy, "She's so young...probably only... eight or nine..?"  
"She's about eight... we're losing track of time... she was only born like, two years ago... but having vampire genes... she grows really quickly."  
"Oh..." I said softly. A pretty, and by pretty I mean absolutely stunningly gorgeous, more beautiful than most of the Miss America's, waltzed in and rested her hand on the one that must've been Emmet. He was huge! He was about the same size as Jake and Paul who were the burlier of the wolves. "So who's the babe Darcy?" Emmet grinned toothily, showing off a range of both straight and pointed teeth. "This is Daisy..." he said turning to me, "These are Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee."  
Emmet smiled widely at me and put out a huge hand. I smiled weakly and shook it, though I may as well have been shaking a bears paw at the size of him. Rosalie lifted the corner's of her mouth at the slightest, "Hi." Her voice was tense and her eyes hard. I heard Edward cough from wear he sat twiddling a strand of Bella's hair. Renesmee slowly came towards me from Jake's side watching me with cautious brown eyes. She turned to her dad and he nodded, as if she were communicating with him in some way. "Ness, communicates with us differently, she speaks out loud... but she can also... show her words to you. Do you trust her enough to let her speak?" Edward said from the couch. I nodded slowly... unsure of what to say. Renesmee motioned for me to kneel down and I did so, her soft, pale hand came to my cheek and immediately pictures began flooding into my mind. I watched as images flickered through my mind, like a motion-picture. First there was a picture of Bella, her eyes bright red, she was coming at Jake a look of anger on her face. Then it went to Jake holding her, feeding her a bottle... all memories from when she was little. Then there were more recent ones, she showed me the day that Alec came and confusion washed through her to me. She showed the first time he went for a feed, he'd gone with Edward, Bella and herself, and he'd been the one to catch the biggest elk in the wood. I smiled as she flickered through fond memories of Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Jake they were all surrounded with love. When an image of Emmet appeared she giggled. Esme and Carlisle appeared and my heart was filled with caring. The final member of the family appeared as Rosalie helping her dress into a dark brown dress. As picture's spun through I closed my eyes, they were full of warmth and love. Every image was happy, that is... until a picture of a scowling Leah appeared. She seemed frightened as Leah growled at a tall man with red eyes and shoulder length white hair. I gasped as he snarled back at her and pounced. The picture disappeared and was replaced with images of her and Emmet playing, earlier that day...  
It wasn't until someone coughed that I opened my eyes, I was so lost in her thoughts that I had completely ignored them all. "What did you see?" Bella asked quietly. It was the first time she had spoke straight to me. "You guys... she loves you alot... how does she do it?" I replied. She smiled and looked me in the eye, "Vampire talent." I nodded slowly. Renesmee stood up from where she had planted herself and looked me over once or twice. She acted _alot_ older then she was. "You're pretty," was all she said before turning and dancing over to Jake. Bella was at my side in an instant and I heard Darcy make a hurling noise. Bella glared at him, "If you don't like it then go away." I looked from her to him and smiled, they were both looking like they smelt something bad. It must've been another enemy trait. "I'm Bella, you're Daisy. Pleased to meet another one of the imprintees," her voice was the same bell chiming sound as Renesmee's. "Cool..." I trailed... I wasn't really all that sure whether to be happy or to be dead silent, so I just kept up the confused and worried emotion in place. After about five minutes I heard a groan escape Jasper's mouth and a wave of calm washed through me. I sighed peacefully and looked over the faces in the room. Sometime while I had been mesmerized by Renesmee Sam and Paul had left. Jake sat bouncing Renesmee on his knee and she was laughing melodically. Edward and Bella were watching us and they seemed to be having a conversation with each other. Esme and Carlisle had left the room. Rosalie was watching Jake and Renesmee. Emmet had turned on the television; he, Seth, and Alec were watching it. Alice was seated on Jasper's lap and he was caressing her back delicately. Darcy and I were standing against a white wall nobody was speaking loudly except for the occasional booming noises Emmet made whenever someone scored a goal on the football. I felt _extremely_ out of place in this place with all these people. They were so used to their every day routine, and I was a random person that had been picked up off the street like that. I felt queasy at the thought of myself ruining their day any more. I looked up at Darcy, "Um... my dad is probably wondering where I am." He sighed heavily and nodded, "We gotta head off guys... see you later." They nodded and Seth gave a small glance towards Jake before following us to the door.

**_So... what'd you think? Whether you review or transport your thoughts telepathically, I would like to know... =P_**

**_Thanks for reading..._**

**_Everlasting Midnight_**

=)

=)

=)


	7. Home

**Hey guys, omg I am soo sorry, it's been a month since I updated, just had major writer's block lately... I've decided to give you a challenge, in the next week I will not write anything and if you would like to be my co-writer then send in a chapter and I will choose one and update it. I will let the winner know that they one and we will take turns in writing the next chapter. You know I write you write and vice versa. Again I am sorry that I havent updated in forever. Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight, stephanie meyer does.**

I walked through my front door and was ripped from Darcy's hand into a tight embrace from my dad. "WHERE WERE YOU? I WOKE UP AT 5:30 THIS MORNING AND YOU WERE GONE! NO NOTE, NO NOTHING! I WAS SO WORRIED!" he yelled. I pulled away gently, "Don't yell... and sorry... I couldn't sleep last night... I called Darcy... he came over and picked me up... we went for a walk along the beach then he took me back to his house... I slept on the couch... he was in his room... nothing bad happened... We woke up at about six and not thinking Darcy and I went for another walk then he, Seth, and Jake drove down to the Cullen's house... I remembered that you didn't know where I was and asked Darcy to take me home... Sorry..." My dad heaved a heavy sigh and pulled me into another hug. I could still feel Darcy standing awkwardly behind me and pulled slowly away from dad. As soon as dad was off me I heard pounding footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Jeremy running towards me. I bent down and wrapped my arms around him. "I didn't see you since we move here Daisy... you never home at now..." he drawled the words... they weren't very understandable, but I managed to understand the most of it. I lifted him up so that he was sitting on my hip. He looked over at Darcy, "It awl your fault. You maked her neba be heiw..." he pulled a face that made the three of us older people laugh. Darcy wrapped his massive hand around Jeremy's tiny four year old hand that was pointing at him accusingly, "Sorry Jeremy, I promise to not do it for a whole twenty minutes." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.  
"Good... that's much more better..." Jeremy said struggling to pull his hand out of Darcy's. Darcy let go and walked over to dad to begin apologising. I kept Jeremy in my arms and went upstairs... "Do you wanna help me pick some clothes to wear? I can't choose..." I said softly to him. He nodded and struggled to the ground. Two minutes later there were five outfits on the ground. Not exactly what I'd call style but they were things I could handle wearing... White tight mini-shorts and a bright blue and pink floral flowing shirt, Dark skinny legs and purple mid-drift shirt, a black flowing mini-skirt and a white flowy shirt, pink skinny legs and a red tank, purple tights black denim mini-shorts and a dark brown tank. He seemed to have found all of my girly clothes. I pulled on the tight black denim mini-shorts and the white flowy shirt. Jeremy didn't make any fuss when I walked out of the room in a mixed outfit of his two. "I like it, I shuda choosed that fo you to wear..." he said taking my outstretched hand. I walked back down the stairs to where dad sat on the couch watching the same football game that Emmet had been watching. Darcy leant against the wall and watched as we came down the stairs. His eyes brightened and his lips turned up and into a smile. Jeremy let go of my hand and looked up at Darcy with hard eyes, "We need to tawk mista..." I smiled weakly at him and wandered over to sit beside dad. "Darcy's a good kid Daisy... just don't get too caught up with him..."  
"I don't know dad... It's kinda hard not to... when I'm with him... I feel whole again... all my holes are patched up..." I trailed off looking at Darcy who was on his knees. Jeremy had his hands on each of Darcy's shoulder's and was talking to him strictly. "Now you hab to tweet Daisy-Lee wif pwopa reshpect, she is a brutful lady and if you huwt herw den you gon be in lodda twubble..."  
I smiled, "Aww... when did he grow up?"  
"I ask the same thing about you..."

**Sorry it's so short, couldn't think of anything else to write. Please forgive me...**

**And remember if you want to be my co-writer, then type away. You have two weeks.**

**xx**

**Everlasting Midnight**


	8. Maggie XD

**OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I just had writers block and couldn't write more than a few words. Also sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will be reasonably long =]**

**Sorry I skipped a heap of time aswell I didn't know what to write and wanted Maggie back in the book.**

**Dedications are to anyone who is actually going to bother reading any of this because I havent updated in so long and you probably hate me.**

**Chapter Eight here we come**

**Maggie XD**

Over the next six months I grew closer to Darcy. He and I were in love. It's funny because I never thought I would fall in love. Not in a million years. But Darcy, he made me feel whole. That part of me that was mum that was torn out has been replaced. Dad said it isn't healthy for a fourteen year old girl to be so in love because Darcy could change his mind and hurt me. Of course, I know he won't do anything. I know that he won't ever leave me. He won't ever let me go. It was all part of the imprinting thing. Dad didn't understand it though, he couldn't, and I wasn't allowed to tell him.

As well as Darcy and I becoming closer, the time was nearing for when Maggie a came for a visit. I knew she'd be overly excited about all the shirtless guys I hung out with, and was beginning to get anxious about her visit. What would happen?

"DAISY!" a squeal echoed through the house and I winced as Maggie pulled me into an impossibly tight hug. After hugging back she grabbed her suitcase and began up the stairs. It was like she'd been here before. I turned to see dad talking with David, Maggie's dad and smiled, they'd be at that a while. I walked up the stairs behind Maggie and watched amusedly as she scoped out my room. Once she had examined it for five minutes she turned to me with a large smiled and wide eyes, "This is amazing!" she grinned flicking a piece of hair behind her ears. Maggie looked older now... I didn't quite know what it was but she did. Her blonde hair had been dyed dark mahogany with golden streaks and her blue eyes seemed darker. She had gotten a tan and grown taller, now being taller than me, which had never been like that since I'd met her. "You look so good Magz. Like, really, really good..." I grinned.  
She smiled softly and sat on the edge of my bed, "Thanks Daisy... you do to... Have you still got that boyfriend? Sorry I haven't taken any calls or anything lately I had millions of assignments before the end of year."  
"Yeah, I've still got Darcy... He actually invited us to a bonfire down at the beach with some friends. He said that if the guys got along so well with me then anyone I was friends with was bound to be the same"  
"Really?" Maggie giggled. I nodded and then walked over to my wardrobe...  
"Come get some shorts, a shirt, and a jumper for tonight, or you can wear jeans if you want but knowing them they'd drag you knee deep into the water..." I said shuffling through my denim shorts for my white ones. Pulling them out, I grabbed a tight red singlet and my grey oversized hoodie. It was actually Darcy's and he'd left it at our place one time. Maggie came over and grabbed a similar outfit except the denim shorts were black and she wore a elbow length tight blue shirt that made her eyes stand out, and a tight green hooded jacket.  
After we changed I helped to set up another bed in my room and we put her clothes in the few spare shelves in my wardrobe, hanging up dresses and talking about things we'd missed in each other's lives. By the time we'd finished it was five and Leah was going to be there soon. Maggie's dad had left and Jeremy was sleeping on the couch. I called out for dad and listened for a reply.  
"In the kitchen... are you still going to the beach tonight?"  
"Yeah," I replied entering the kitchen with Maggie on my tail. Dad gave me the thumbs up and went back to searching the cupboards for something to feed himself and Jeremy for dinner. I walked behind him and reached in. Grabbing a box of noodle soup I waved them in front of his face. He groaned and grabbed them, "Thanks..." I smiled and grabbed two triple choc chip cookies from the tin. Handing one to Maggie I closed the door.  
At that moment my phone began vibrating in my pocket, it was Leah.  
"Hey Lee..."  
"Hey it's Seth, we're here."  
"Oh hey Seth, why didn't you use your phone?"  
"Because he's a dumbass and left it at Jared's!" Leah shouted through the other end. I giggled and told them we'd be right out. Giving dad a kiss on the cheek I told him we'd be back before midday the next day and dragged Maggie quickly outside. Climbing into the truck Seth turned around and grinned goofily.  
"I'm Seth, that's Leah... and you are?"  
"Maggie..." Maggie whispered. Seth smiled. I rolled my eyes and looked anxiously at Leah as she tried to restart the car.  
"Is something wrong?" I mumbled worriedly.  
"Why? Are you excited to be somewhere?" Seth asked teasingly. My eyes narrowed at him and then widened with delight as the car started and we headed off.

**So what'd you think? Review and let me know also suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
